Vending Machines
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: The day starts out normally, but when Nagihiko lends Rima a dollar, he doesn't let her forget it. -"Hate is a strong word Rima-chan!" "Fine, I have a strong and passionate desire of dislike for you, okay?" - RxR?


_~Vending Machines~_

_~Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, Skittles, Starbursts, or vending machines.~_

I laid my head on top of my desk lazily, completely ignoring the worksheet I was just given by Kazami-san, my math teacher. I glanced down at the sheet, where a jumble of letters and numbers jumped back at me. I grimaced.

Algebra was crappy and utterly confusing. I started twirling my pencil absent-mindedly as I stared down at the worksheet. Kusukusu was nodding off at the edge of my desk after watching me _attempt_ at doing math. I glanced in front of me. Amu was hunched over her desk with Ran, Miki, and Su cheering her on, which definitely wasn't helping me.

Besides, my guess was that she was secretly doodling. Tadase was working, but rather vaguely, and was oblivious to the various picture snaps going off. And next to me, there he sat, all annoying and everything.

The cross-dresser, the know-it-all, the Mr. Perfect Grade Point Average, Fujisaki Nagihiko was working tirelessly on the said worksheet. He looked extremely concentrated, and was nearing the end of the worksheet already. His dark hair kept getting in his face, which he continually brushed back rather irritably. Girls were swooning around him. I shivered. I still found it slightly disturbing that _girls_ liked him even though he has _cross-dressed._

Ew. Nagihiko put down his pencil with a sigh, and noticing my gaze, looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked pleasantly suspicious. I felt my face grow hot, seeing as how I was just caught staring.

"Nothing," I said stoically, turning around and crossing my arms stubbornly. He shrugged, and if I was still turned around, I am betting that I would've seen a devious glint in his eyes.

"Rima-chan's stalking me," he whispered, and I whirled around, outraged.

"I am _not!_" I whisper-shrieked. He smirked, and I glowered at him. He's such a gentleman, he's so perfect, he's so hot, and that's what everybody says. Yeah right, a gentleman? Psh, heck no. He's a perfect jerk, if that what you mean by that.

And hot? Just…just no. Ew.

He smiled and the girls squealed (the teacher shot a glare at them), and then said girls glared at me intensely. I grimaced again, and Kusukusu suddenly shot up, feeling their cold glares. She shivered and hid behind me.

"Rimaaaa, why are they staring?" she wailed. She peered behind me curiously. Nagihiko stifled a chuckle.

I crossed my arms and allowed Kuskusu to continue to hide behind my back. I glanced at the time. School was nearly over, and it was almost time for the Guardian Meeting. I frowned, feeling hungry. I needed to buy some food after the meeting or something.

I started tapping on my desk impatiently, waiting for the class to end. Nagihiko glanced up, annoyed, and flicked a piece of his hair over his shoulder elegantly.

"Rima-chan, stop that," he hissed. I rolled my eyes and continued, widening my eyes innocently.

"Stop what?" I asked with wide eyes and a small pout on my face. He gave me a look, and I knew he had seen through it before I had even thought about it.

I slammed my head back onto the desk, and Nagihiko simply laughed silently at me expression, which only received more glowering from the fangirls. Rhythm, Kusukusu, Temari, Ran, Su, and Miki had gone to go investigate the fangirls, which means going through their private possessions, and informing us about their life.

Oh whoopee.

"Rima-chan, did you even finish the worksheet?" he asked. I glanced down at the sheet.

"No," I replied. "Should I?" He shook my head as if I was a lost cause. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he chuckled again. I gave him a withering look back.

"Screw you Nagihiko," I grumbled. He feigned hurt.

And then the teacher yelled, "Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, are you two done with the worksheet?"

"Yes."

"…No."

**After Math Class**

I walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Royal Garden, the cross-dresser walking along next to me.

He started whistling, which irked me. I turned my glare over at him icily. His whistling stopped and trailed off with a flat note.

We continued on in silence. Spring time was here, and cherry blossoms flew and danced through the air prettily. Sunshine shone down on us, making everything look light and lovely.

I sneezed. "Stupid pollen," I muttered. In all honesty, I hated spring time, what with all the allergies and everything. Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Rima-chan, spring time is the most beautiful time of the year," he scolded. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I thought that was winter," I objected. He rolled my eyes, making me feel like an idiot. However, he looked heavily amused.

"'It's the most wonderful time, of the year' is winter," he said slowly. I grimaced and crossed my arms huffily.

"Big difference!"

He laughed, and the melody hit the air. A breeze ruffled through the area, making my hair and his billow and sway in the wind. The melody carried on through the wind, and I heard an outraged shriek from across the campus, which sounded a lot like, "Nagihiko-sama!"

I laughed, while he grimaced. "Thanks Rima-chan," he muttered. I smiled innocently back at him.

We entered the Royal Garden, us being the first inside. We had left Tadase and Amu long ago once their romantic mood intensified. Amu had been blushing a bright red while Tadase just sparkled.

I collapsed into a chair and glanced at the table. "Is there any food?" I asked Nagihiko as he sat down next to me. He frowned, and shook his head.

"I think Yaya-chan said something about forgetting," he replied vaguely as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. I groaned inwardly.

"Fine," I replied. Kusukusu suddenly flew in, along with the rest of the charas. Apparently, all had joined in on looking in on a fangirl's life. Kusukusu looked horrified.

"Nagi, the fangirls have pictures of you sleeping in math class!" Kusukusu cried out. He stiffened. I snickered.

"What happened to Mr. Perfect?" I asked through stifled laughter. He frowned.

"That was one time, and from jet lag!" he said defensively. I nodded understandingly, rolling my eyes.

"Mhm," I replied.

"Why am I hearing this from you?" he retorted, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You don't do your work anyways."

I turned pink, and glared at him. He chuckled at my expression. Temari squealed suddenly, and dove for cover under Nagihiko's hair. That's when we turned and saw two suspicious and wide grins, and one completely oblivious smile.

"What's this mood I sense?" Yaya sang. Amu's smile widened. I controlled the heat that was threatening to rise up to my face, and managed to not blush a bright red.

"If you wanted a mood, then you should've walked with Amu and Tadase," I replied, a wicked gleam in my eyes. Amu blushed right to the roots of her pink hair, which made me smirk triumphantly.

I walked back over to the table and sat down primly while Nagihiko leaned back into his chair. Amu and Yaya sat down as well, Yaya interrogating Amu about her and Tadase, making Amu look like a maraschino cherry.

Tadase quickly started the meeting to prevent the disaster of Amu's head blowing up from all the blood rushing to her head. As usual, an increasing amount of X-eggs appearing, Easter, Embryo, et cetera. I had grown accustomed to tuning Tadase out whenever he started rambling.

Nagihiko was staring at something underneath the table, and I realized it was this massive book. I stared at it, then him.

"You read those things?" I hissed at him. He glanced back at me and shrugged dismissively.

"It's an interesting book."

"I bet it isn't," I retorted back. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd lose, seeing as how the bet would be based on opinion, and since it would be your opinion, you would say it would stink," he said bluntly.

"Um, Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked. "Are you two alright?"

Yaya and Amu had obviously been watching for sometime, and Tadase was just too nice to yell.

It was like math class all over again. Nagihiko laughed awkwardly, most likely due to the stares he was receiving from Amu and Yaya.

"Just chipper," I replied curtly, quickly waiting the time the meeting would end.

* * *

After the meeting had finally ended, I hurriedly grabbed my bag and pushed in my chair. Yaya and Amu had left early, both claiming they had to babysit. What sane parent would trust Yaya with a child alone, I'll never know. Tadase had left already as well, since he had to go buy groceries. As for Nagihiko…

I had forgotten. Disappeared perhaps, and hopefully he'd stay that way. I walked out of the Royal Garden. I was walking home today, since both of my parents were working late. Both had shouted warnings as I left the house for school.

"Be careful for stalkers!" my mother had shouted. "And kidnappers, burglars, and thieves!"

"Be careful of boys!" my father had yelled as the door swung shut.

I felt my stomach rumble, and Kusukusu giggled as she floated beside me. I sighed as I walked towards the vending machines. Then I saw a dark shadow walking towards the same area. I froze and started walking faster. The shadow continued in the direction I was going, but wasn't quickening its pace.

I finally got to the vending machines, looking around warily. The shadow was gone. Then I heard a swish of hair, and whirled around and came face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose with the cross-dressing freak.

"Yo, Rima-chan," he said with a wink. I nearly screamed.

"Y-you stalker," I shrieked. He frowned.

"I didn't stalk you, I just got hungry and walked over here!" he said rolling his eyes. "You're the stalker, seeing as how you were watching me during math."

I blushed. "I was _observing _you," I corrected, still a bright pink. He looked surprised.

"So you were watching me? Interesting," he said teasingly. I gritted my teeth and turned towards the vending machine. Then I paused, and turned towards him sweetly.

"Nagi," I said, a sweet smile on my face. He choked.

"_N-Nagi?"_ he said incredulously. His nickname was rarely ever uttered by me, and he was stunned.

"Can I have a dollar?" I asked, the same smile on my face. He snorted, and then he smiled back at me, an innocent smile on his face as well.

"Fine," he replied, and he handed me a dollar. I looked at him suspiciously. He usually wasn't so easy to use. I put in the dollar and brought Skittles. He brought Starbursts.

"What's the catch?" I asked him, my glare driving a stake through him. He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Catch?"

I crossed my arms. "You lent me a dollar, and now you want something back. Don't you give me that innocent act Nagihiko," I said huffily. He pouted.

"Now we're back to Nagihiko? What happened to Nagi?" he asked playfully. I flushed.

He smirked, and continued walking. We walked out the gates of the school, both of us silent. The three charas had flown ahead of us, spiraling and making loops in the air as they floated.

"So, are you going to answer?" I asked, breaking the silence that had so peacefully settled over us.

"Not everything is going to be a conspiracy against you, Rima-chan," he retorted wryly. I continued walking.

"Everything you do will be," I retorted back.

"Now, I'm not that mean," he said with a fake gasp. I nodded sarcastically.

"Because you are _such_ a gentleman," I said mockingly. He shrugged.

"That's what people say," he said nonchalantly. And more, I added in my head. But, there was no need to add to his ego.

It was sunset, and the sky was turning light pink. I chewed on my Skittles. Lavender clouds surrounded the sun as they gathered around it. Another breeze buffeted across the area.

"Can I have a Skittle?" he asked, breaking the peaceful silence. I glowered at him.

"No," I said curtly. He pouted.

"I brought those," he protested. "It's not like I'm asking for the whole thing anyways!"

I pouted and turned wide-eyed towards him. "Are you really going to make me?"

He paused, and then nodded. "Yeah."

I threw a poorly aimed Skittle at his head, which, unfortunately, missed. "Man," I muttered.

"I really feel your love and concern," he said sarcastically.

"Too bad there isn't any," I replied with another sweet smile aimed at him.

"That only works on your fanboys," he said bluntly. "If only they knew you were a Demon Chibi."

"If only the girls knew that you were a Girly-Boy," I retorted. I finished off my last Skittle, chewing and savoring its sugary goodness.

"Finished," I said satisfactorily, and (attempted) to throw it into a trashcan. Needless to say, I missed. Curse me and my horrible athletic abilities.

Nagihiko grabbed the wrapper and scolded me, saying, "Rima-chan, no littering!"

He then put the wrapper in my hands and nodded towards the trashcan.

"No," I said bluntly. His eyes turned wide and pleading.

"Even though I bought you Skittles?" he cried out, stunned. I gritted my teeth, grabbed the stupid wrapper, and slammed it into the trashcan, where it fluttered gently to the bottom.

"Happy?" I grumbled. He grinned, and his eyes shone mischievously.

"Very."

"Remind me why I'm walking with you again?" I asked him, crossing my arms again.

"Because I brought you Skittles, and you owe me, and because you love me anyways," he said with another wink. I glared over at him, and I heard another pop as the headphones disappeared. I glanced upwards and saw a laughing Rhythm, Temari, and Kusukusu.

Nagihiko, however, looked like he was ready to stab Rhythm. I snickered.

"Did you finish that essay in Japanese?" he asked curiously, although from his expression, he wasn't paying attention.

"No," I replied, glancing in his direction. He nodded, brushing his hair back. His brown eyes were turned skywards, and I looked up with him. The sky was already darkening, and the moon cast a gentle light onto the earth.

"…Did it always take this long to walk to my house?" I complained. I was tired, and I really didn't feel like walking anymore. Nagihiko shrugged, looking amused.

"I know, I'm just hilarious, thanks for noticing," I said sarcastically. He laughed for real.

Something slipped out of his pocket. His cellphone. "Ah, could you get that for me?" he asked.

I scoffed. "No."

"But I brought you S—"

"Hate. You," I hissed through gritted teeth as I crouched and picked it up. He grinned. He was definitely thinking evil thoughts in that head of his.

"I hate vending machines," I muttered, utterly ticked and regretting that I allowed him to buy me Skittles.

"Hate is a very strong word Rima-chan," he chided. "Don't use it to describe inanimate objects!"

"N—"

"Skittles."

"Hate. You."

He grinned, another wicked gleam in his eyes. "Ah, ah, ah!"

"I have a strong and passionate desire of dislike for you, okay?" I retorted, already wanting to stab something into his face.

He rolled his eyes. "Very elite vocabulary you got there," he said sarcastically.

"Why thank you," I said, a syrupy sweet tone dripping off my voice.

I glanced around. We were nearing my house. Just another few blocks, I screamed inwardly.

"That your house?" he asked, pointing ahead. A small white house surrounded by identical small white houses. I live in such an original neighborhood, no?

"How do…?" I trailed off, then shook my head decisively. "I don't even want to know how you know where the heck I live."

He rolled his eyes.

I started quickening my pace, before he remembered…

"Ah, Rima-chan, one more favor!"

I whirled around. "What?" I nearly whined. He rolled his eyes, and looked at me, his eyes wide and innocent.

"You have to answer this truthfully, okay?"

I nodded, already suspicious.

"Do you really hate me?"

I paused. Usually, I would've said yes, of course, but right now, his face was utterly serious. Light brown, with dark amber flecks. We were face to face, and I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"…No," I mumbled. He looked surprised.

"I have a strong and passionate desire of dislike for you," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," he said with a pout.

"I already answered!" I retorted.

He thought back to my responses, and his face brightened considerably.

"Really?"

I shrugged uncomfortably. Then I felt his long arms wrap around me in a gentle and warm hug. He whispered in my ear lightly, and then he grinned, still hugging me. I smirked back at him, and whispered back to him. I was betting he was rolling his eyes, but his body shook with silent laughter.

Then the door opened, and my mother stepped outside, and soon she started smiling and giggling. My father, however, gaped at us.

"Is that a boy?"

Crap.

My father started going berserk while Nagihiko introduced himself to my mother, and was (trying, and failing) to do the same for my father.

I couldn't help but giggle, watching my mom and dad flipping out about Nagihiko, although their responses to him were different. I thought about what Nagihiko had whispered in my ear as he had hugged me, and turned pink, but rolled my eyes and smirked at the previously whispered conversation.

"_I never hated you either. Funny how we realized this through a vending machine, huh?" _

"_It's because vending machines are stupid machines that can defy fate and destiny, and make a girl become 'allies' with her worst enemy."_

* * *

Vending machines bring people, in fact, two worst enemies together in a time span of a simple day. What starts out normal, ends differently then expected.

Be wary of vending machines. You'll never know when they'll strike next.

_~Vending Machines~_

* * *

_The ending was weird. :( Ha ha, ah well~ This was fun to write. And the Skittles and Starbursts return, although not as major. ;) _

_Anywhoos, I don't know what else to say~_

_Ha ha, well, thanks for reading, I suppose, and review please!_

_If you're lucky, maybe the next time you go to a vending machine, Nagihiko will be there. ;)_

_NO PROMISES. J-just in case you press charges and he's not there... :3_


End file.
